Locuras de septimo curso
by Aiksha-Evans
Summary: 2 capitulo .Septimo curso y las locuras van en augmento, James esta cambiado y lily asegura que es por mezclar medicamentos. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras les propone una prueba interesante. Susan pasa de Sirius y Nat y Remus tiene una r
1. Empieza septimo curso

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

10:00 de la mañana

- No, No quiero ir, no podéis obligarme

- Hija no volverás a ver a tu hermana en un año y no quieres ni despedirte de ella

En ese momento una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes bajaba tranquilamente contemplando el espectáculo.

No te molestes mama, no es necesario que venga, no ha venido las últimas 6 veces porqué debería venir hoy.

Un hombre alto y moreno vestido con una camisa de cuadros unos tejanos y un chaleco apareció por la puerta.

Petunia vas a venir a despedir a tu hermana y Lilian te vas a dejar despedir, ya es hora que dejéis de pelear como el perro y el gato.

10:30

La familia Evans sale de su casa

10:50

Llegan a la estación de tren

Petunia hija estas bien? No paras de mirar a los lados como si alguien te fuera a comer.

- Intenta encontrar una vía de escape, fuga, huida, evasión, escoge el sinónimo que prefieras – dijo la pelirroja

- Salvación no estaría mal – contestó Petunia

- No para ser de salvación tendría que aparecer tu príncipe Vernon, rey del aburrimiento y las conversaciones tontas para rescatarte no crees- Lily

Petunia fulminó su hermana con la mirada

10:55

Lily se despide de sus padres y entra al andén 9 ¾

- Adiós mama, adiós papa, adiós pe... herma… adiós

Al entrar enseguida lily reconoció a sus amigas Susan y Natalie, y juntas subieron al tren.

- Mirar chicas aquí hay un compartimiento vacío –dijo Natalie

- Genial para dentro – dijo Susan

- Bueno y que tal las vacaciones – preguntó Natalie.

- Pues a mi fatal me he pasado un mes ayudando al plasta de mi hermano a vender sus reliquias de juventud porque según él no tiene espacio y ya no las utiliza. Ha colgado una lista de artículos en el lechuzero, como dice mi hermano la revista de todas las ofertas, busques lo que busques en el lechuzero encontraras tus respuestas- dijo Susan con un tono cómico.

- Y tu Lil q tal? – dijo Natalie

- Ah pues me lo he pasado muy bien me he aburrido haciendo tartas, me he aburrido aguantando a mi hermana con el aburrido de su novio, me he aburrido paseando al perro, ah claro y también me he aburrido cuando iba de compras a tiendas con ropa casi del siglo pasado. Así que comparado con los otros veranos este a sido todo un exitazo.- confeso Lily

- Vaya pues podrías haberme avisado – dijo un chico alto de pelo oscuro que estaba acababa de entrar por la puerta del compartimiento.

- Tal vez pero es que no estoy segura de lo que prefiero morirme de asco o aburrimiento – dijo Lily con una falsa cara de preocupación y de esfuerzo por pensar.

- Que graciosa Evans aunque para ser sincero preferiría que no murieras – James

- Pues sal de mi vista o lo conseguirás – Lily con tono tajante

- Ya pero solo hay un problema no quedan compartimientos y en el baño solo cabe uno de nosotros – señalando a tres chicos que asomaban la cabeza por la puerta.

- OH en ese caso procura ser tu el que espere en el baño. – dijo Lily

- Ya entiendo, Peter al baño aquí no cabes. – Grito James

- Bueno esto es precioso pero si no os importa yo me voy sentando- dijo uno de los chicos que era alto atractivo con una melena bastante cuidada.

- Aunque sea por primera vez soy de la misma opinión que tu Sirius - Sentándose el otro chico pálido y de mirada un tanto enfermiza.

- Hola Susan que guapa que estas, ya veo que las vacaciones te han sentado muy bien – dijo Sirius con voz seductora

- Pues claro que me han sentado bien Black 3 meses sin verte y a quien no le sienta bien eso – dijo Susan

- Realmente es un encanto no crees cornamenta – dijo sirius dirigiéndose a su amigo James

- Si tu lo dices – dijo James un tanto despreocupado - bueno Evans si me siento a tu lado me pegaras, escupirás, morderás hechizaras o algo por el estilo – dijo james esperándose lo peor.

- Da igual haz lo que quieras, te sentaras te todas formas. – dijo lily

- James se acomodó a su lado.

- En fin chicas que tal las vacaciones? – preguntó Black

- Bien – contestaros ambas.

- Remus mis padres me compraron el libro que dije el otro día cuando me lo acabe ya te lo dejaré – dijo Natalie

- A genial muchas gracias – contestó Lupin

- El otro día? – preguntaron los demás

- Vaya vaya, Reamus te lo tenias muy calladito – dijo James

- No me trago que seas el primero de nosotros en tener novia, madre mía como va el mundo – dijo sirius con cara de tristeza fingida.

- Pero que dices si tu has tenido 300 novias como mínimo Sirius – contestó Susan

- Si pero con ninguna he sentido un amor verdadero, como el que sin duda demuestran estos dos jóvenes – dijo Sirius con una cara tan seria que daba risa

- Natalie y Remus estaban tan rojos que parecía que explotarían y más o menos así fue.

- No es verdad solo nos encontramos en el Callejón diagon y estuvimos hablando un rato. – Dijo Lupin casi gritando

- Vale vale amigo no es necesario que chilles, acsusans las cosas y ya esta – dijo Sirius en broma mientras los demás se morían de la risa.

En ese momento abre la puerta la señora con el carrito de comida y básicamente entre James y Sirius lo compraron todo.

- Tomalunatico ranas de chocolate para ti y tu novia – dijo Sirius tranquilamente

- Que no es mi novia

- Lo que tu digas amigo

- Toma lily quieres algo, seguro que estos caramelos te gustan – dijo James.

- Y que sacaras tu en que yo me coma algo que no te ha dado tiempo de envenenar, cambiar de sabor, o aplicar alguna extraña substancia que me haga pasar las proximas 2 semanas en la enfermeria.

- Que veas que soy alguin en quien se puede confiar. Mira nos hemos insultado, pegado, hechizado y básicamente matado desde que nos conocimos hace 7 años, este va ser nuestro ultimo año no crees que estaria bien llevarse no se bien, solo para variar.

Eso solo es factible si maduras.

- Y a ti quien te ha dicho que no lo he hecho.

- Nadie pero no demuestras lo contrario.

- Primero te estoy ofreciendo amablemente toda la comida que quieras, eso algo contará, segundo no me has dado oportunidad de demostrarlo, tercero quieres dejar de ser tan borde conmigo no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia te cases conmigo y tengamos hijos, cosa que no estaria mal, pero solo intento ser tu amigo.

La pelirroja no tenia ni idea de que responder y tras pensarselo un momento.

- Mira haz lo que quieras si quieres demostrarme que por fin has madurado y eres alguien de confianza alla tu pero mientras no tenga proebas del cambio yo sigo siendo la misma.

- Y puedes estar segura que las tendrás.

Mientras Sirius y Susan.

- Quieres salir mañana conmigo?- dijo sirius

- No

- quieres ser mi novia?

-No

- quieres que nos sentemos juntos en clases.

- No

- Si que eres exigente, no crees que es pronto para el matrimonio.

- Pierdete Black.

- En tu aroma a flores silvestres, ya lo estoy haciendo.

- Ohhh, me desesperas

- suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

- Quieres dajarme en paz mira ya llegamos, por fin me podre librar de tu tortura.

- No te preocupes yo no me separo de ti.

Poco a poco todos salieron del tren y se dirijieron hacia los carros.


	2. 24 horas teimpo de sobras

Al acabar la ceremonia de selección y el típico discursito de Dumbledore todos se pusieron a comer con una mezcla de hambre y desesperación por masticar algo.

Los merodeadores que se han colocado junto a las chicas, parecían que hubiesen estado meses encerrados sin comer, ya que en menos de 5 minutos se habían tragado todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- No se como pueden comer tanto – dijo Natalie

- Seguramente sus padres los han abandonado estas vacaciones por no aguantarlos mas y sin nadie que les preparara comida se han alimentado de todo tipo de hierbas de colores vistosos que crecen en los jardines- susan

- Se llaman flores - natalie

- No digas tonterías sus hay que pensar de un modo científico, seguramente en sus casa los tienen tan mimados que les hinchan a comer y a comer y esto a la larga ha producido el crecimiento de un segundo estomago, y ahora necesitan comer el doble. – dijo Lily que parecía muy convencida de lo que decía.

Mientras los merodeadores escuchaban atentamente aunque disimulando la conversación de las chicas.

- Eh, James tu comes hierba – sirius

- No y tu tienes dos estómagos – James

- No pero ese puede que si – dijo sirius señalando a Peter que estaba devorando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente se despertaron todos temprano para su primer día, las chicas no tuvieron problema alguno para despertarse ya que encantaron sus almohadas para que se fueran corriendo cuera fuera la hora de levantarse el problema llegó cuando no sabían como hacer para pararlas. En cambio en la habitación de los chicos Remus se despertó sin problemas gracias a su nuevo donhaw una extraña bola de cristal que empieza a botar encima de ti hasta que no te levantas. El problema viene cuando Remus tiene que despertar a sus amigos Sirius y James pero como siempre se dice, la mejor forma es con delicadeza y amabilidad. Tras realizar un leve e inofensivo hechizo varios altavoces de dimensiones descomunales aparecen en la habitación y empiezan emitir un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara desde Hosmeage, si no fuera por el hechizo silenciador que realizaron los merodeadores en primero a la paredes. La reacción fue inmediata los tres miembro restantes saltaron de la cama al instante. Tras hacer cesar el sonido y aplacar la potente ira de Sirius bajaron al gran comedor para conocer cuales serian sus horarios.

- Toma tu horario Potter – dijo lily, cargado con un montón de hojas que casi no podía sostener.

- Gracias, oye lils deja que te ayude – james

- No hace falta en serio si yo… oye estas ofreciendo ayuda.

- Claro cuando una bella dama necesita de un apuesto y valiente caballero es mi deber ofrecer mi ayuda.- mientras hacia una leve reverencia al estilo medieval.

- Potter te estas tomando algún tipo de medicamento con graves efectos secundarios, porque sino yo de ti me pasaría por la enfermería.- lily un tanto asustado por tal comportamiento del muchacho.

- Venga solo quiero ayudarte mira te cojo la mitad y voy a repartirla vale ahora nos vemos.

- Pero pot …- James ya había empezado a repartir sin darle oportunidad de negarse a lily- este chico esta loco.

- Dios ya podemos ir rezando - susan

- Porque? – lily que acababa de repartir los horarios

- No has acabado muy pronto tu? –natalie

- Si es que Potter ha insistido en repartir la mitad

- Ya le has dicho que el consumo de drogas es ilegal, que no es recomendable beber whisky por la mañana y que mezclar medicamentos es muy malo. –sus

- Algo he dicho pero no me ha dejado ni hablar, uff, bueno y que era eso por lo que tenemos que rezar- lily

- El partido Inglaterra – Irlanda, los Irlandeses son muy buenos. - sus

- Nosotros también – lily

- Si pero nosotros tenemos muchos lesionados y si no fichamos a alguien rápido estamos acabados contra Irlanda, piensa que el buscador que tienen en Henrich Colem, la gran revelación del quidditch mundial.

- Pues si que lo llevamos mal.

- Queréis dejar de hablar de deporte, no se que le veis de emocionante – natalie

- Nada solo que tu no compartes la pasión por el deporte.

- Hola chicas, toma lily tu horario, march, novia de mi segundo mejor amigo.. james

- Potter – natalie

- Digo natalie eso… bueno si me necesitáis estoy ahí con mis amigos – james

- Potter –lily

- Si lils – james

- Gracias- lily

James solo sonrió, aunque en su interior estaba haciendo piruetas en el aire mejores que las de los juegos olímpicos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – grito sirius – no no no puede serrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

- Que pasa sirius – pregunto James preocupado.

- Tu tanto repartir y no te fijas en lo que repartes, has visto el horarios concretamente viernes por la tarde

- Haber serás exagerado, no puede ser tan mal…. Ooooohhhhhhhh – James

- 2 horas de pociones y una de adivinación, una tarde interesante – Lupin

- Lo mato, lo mato yo lo mato – decía sirius mientras james lo sujetaba – james suelta que me lo cargo.

Tras las múltiples peleas todos se dirigieron su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Lo hacemos como siempre, a suertes y la que se queda sola en primera fila y las otras detrás.- natalie

- 6 años haciendo al ultimo no lo vamos a cambiar- susan

- vale venga lil escoge un papel – natalie

- ha salido…. Sus – lily

- bueno vale me voy para primera fila. –susan

en ese momento …

- Buenos días profesor garner – chilló siriurs al entrar en clase

- Buenos días Sirius, tan alegre como siempre veo- garner

- Es que sus clases me animan

- Si fuera eso verdad …

- Ohhh pero que veo una joven damisela sola en primera fila que desconsiderado seria pobre de mi si sin compañía la dejara. – le dijo sirius a susan

- No hacen falta cursiladas black y ni se te ocurra antes muerta que sentarme a tu lado –susan

-Bueno no tienes que sentarte a mi lado, me siento yo a tu lado y se acabaron los problemas. – sirius

-El concepto negativa no lo recibe bien tu limitado cerebro verdad – susan

- Puede que lo reciba pero no suelo hacer caso a la que dice mi cerebro – virus

- Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- Hola chicas – James y remus acaban de llegar y se sientan detrás de lily y natalie.

- Preparadas para el primer día de clase – Remus

- Yo estoy ansiosa, este ultimo año voy a esforzarme aun más que los anteriores – Natalie

- Oye Smith si te esfuerzas mas te saldrá humo de la cabeza – James

- Oye … - natalie

- Déjalo natalie es evidente que no entiende que tu cerebro tiene un considerable numero de neuronas mas que el suyo y que se necesita mucho para recalentarlas.

- No lo dudo pero no quedo corto, al igual que tu – James

- Me estas comparando contigo

- Ser como tu, nunca podría seria demasiado duro para mi, no me veo dentro de tu uniforme y menos de esa falda.

Ante tal comentario ni siquiera lily pudo evitar reír, a lily no le gustaba que la hiciera reír la hacia sentirse vulnerable pero a menudo no podía evitarlo.

En ese momento el profesor empieza la clase.

- Muy bien señores bienvenidos a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de séptimo – decía el profesor mientras apuntaba unas cosas a la pizarra – esta semana trabajaremos los Ashwinders, mientras acabo de apuntar toda la información alguien podría explicarnos que son estas criaturas oscuras.

- Yo profesor – se levantó natalie

- Adelante

- Los ashwinters se engendran cuando se permite que un fuego mágico, es decir producido por algún hechizo, arda durante mucho tiempo, entonces aparece una fina serpiente de color gris con ojos rojos. Inmediatamente va al lugar mas oscuro que encuentra dejando un rastro de fuego y cenizas allí pone sus huevos, al finalizar esta acción se convierte en polvo. Los huevos están a temperaturas elevadísimas y en pocos minutos incendian todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

- Perfecto 10 puntos para griffindor – dijo el profesor mientras dejaba la tiza con la que había estado escribiendo en la pizarra – ahora os contare lo que haremos, he hacho construir 4 casas de madera en zonas diferentes del bosque prohibido, haré aparecer 3 ashwinder dentro de cada una de ellas que intentaran poner sus huevos. Su misión es llegar a su casa correspondiente a través del bosque usando todos los hechizos que han aprendido durante los últimos años. Una vez allí deben encontrar el nido de los ashwiders y congelarlo con un simple hechizo frigidium. Tienen únicamente media hora de tiempo así que cada hora tiene que pasar dos grupos por cada casa. Los grupos son de dos personas y lógicamente los haré yo. Hoy solo tenemos tiempo para que pasen los primeros 4 a las 4 casas disponibles así que veamos … se quedaran susan march y sirius black en la casa 4 tomen la ruta azul, ya pueden partir.

- Sin problemas profe, vamos sus y no tengas miedo al lado de sirius black nadie te hará daño – sirius

- Me asustas mas tu que una manada de acronantulas salvajes deseosas de carne humana – Sus

- Que dulce, anda vamos – mientra la tomaba por la mano y salían corriendo de la clase.

- Dios mío que he hecho – murmuraba el profesor – en fin el siguiente mira Rems Lupin y Natalie Smith a la 3 por la ruta amarilla.

- Si señor

- Emmm, Peter presta atención iras con…… lara thomas a la 2 por la ruta verde

- Queeeeeeeeeeee profesor no me puede obligar a ir con ese degenerado

- Ya pueden partir es mi ultima palabra

- No es justo – murmuraba lara, una chica alta fan de la música rock muy amiga de lily sus y natalie.

- Y finamente Potter y Evans a la 1 por la ruta roja

- Debo suponer que quejarme y negarme no influenciara su decisión - dijo lily

- No demasiado, buena suerte a los dos – les dijo sonriendo – bien los demás pueden irse pero deben entregarme una redacción sobre los usos de los huevos de ashwinder una vez congelados.

Lily y James tomaron el camino hacia el bosque sin decir palabra, James no paraba de mirarla, lily lo notaba y eso la alteraba

- Quieres dejar de mirame todo el rato me incomoda ,a caso tengo monos en la cara o algo parecido– dijo lily un tanto enojada.

- No, no tienes monos en la cara pero mi madre me decía que siempre mirara lo mas bonito que encontrara a mi alrededor – dijo James con una calma absoluta y decisión en su mirada, al mismo tiempo lily se puso mas roja que su pelo- No debo molestarte tanto si consigo que te sonrojes.

- Tan solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a oír cumplidos de tu boca.

- Pero si no hago mas que alabarte desde primer curso – sin creer lo que oía

- Que al menos sonase cierto no.

- Es que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos pero al parecer estoy mejorando.

- Yo diría madurando aunque no demasiado no te hagas ilusiones

- Porque crees que estoy madurando

- Bueno llevamos en Hogwards casi 24 horas, otros años ya te hubiera dado tiempo de pedirme que saliera contigo 14 veces, que no lo hayas hecho es símbolo de que un poquito has madurado.

- Lo hechas de menos verdad

- Mas quisieras

- No, me he dado cuenta que no vale la pena insistir a que salgas conmigo si no me aguantas; así que primero me aseguraré de ser tu amigo y luego volveré al ataque

- Me estas rebelando tu estrategia para conquistarme.

- Si y creedme que funcionara bella dama.

- Ya lo veremos James.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa, muchas gracias por los mensajes, me alegro que os guste, bueno he tardado mas de una semana en poner este lo siento pero me he ido de colonias a esquiar y no he podido. Por cierto soy negada al esquí. El próximo ira más rápido prometido.**


	3. La prueba

CAPITULO 3 : LA PRUEBA 1

17:00

"pensamiento de susan"

Black tenia que ser, no me podría haber tocado no se Andrew Finigan, Claudia Thomas, Jude Law, la abeja maya, quien sea pero no, black tenia que ser. I encima no para de mirarme …. me esta poniendo histérica …. No llegara vivo a hacer la prueba ….

"pensamiento de Sirius"

Que cara de mala leche, no creo que esté enfada conmigo. Si, si que lo esta …. creo que mi presencia la incomoda, y que habré hecho yo para llegar a esto si no le he hecho nunca nada.

" recuerdos de sirius "

Mira James voy ha demostrarte que soy buen cazador le lanzaré una bola de barro a Snape que esta ahí al fondo ya veras mi puntería.

No la cagues para variar

6:30 la bola de barro es lanzada por Sirius

6:30 i 2 segundos la bola va bien encaminada

6:30 i 4 segundos la bola se desvía un poco pero aun hay esperanzas

6:30 i 6 segundos la bola se aproxima a un blanco equivocado llamado Susan March

6:30 i 8 segundos la bola impacta sobre la cabeza de March misión fallida

6:30 i 12 segundo March empieza a reaccionar

6:30 i 13 segundo March ha reaccionado

6:30 i 14 segundos March se dirige a Sirius

6:30 i 15 segundos (Lo siento pero los siguientes hechos han sido eliminados a causa de su brutalidad, violencia y excesiva cantidad de sangre)

" Pensamientos de Sirius"

Bueno por una vez en concreto que tuvimos un incidente

" recuerdos de Sirius"

Día 6 de octubre

Blackkkkkkk, como te atreves a tirar mis cosas al lago

Es que perseguía a Snape y le he tirado lo primero que he encontrado lo sientooo

Día 7 de octubre

Blackkkkkkkk, como te atreves a entrar en mi habitación cuando me cambiaba

Es que estoy dormido y me pierdo con facilidad

Día 8 de octubre

Blackkkkkk, te has cargado mi trabajo de pociones

Bueno le pones un poco de sal i ni se nota

Y así cada día hasta la actualidad

" Pensamientos de Sirius "

Reconozcámoslo no doy una, pero yo me esfuerzo, venga Sirius te llevas bien con todas las chicas esta no puede ser tan difícil, venga dile algo interesante, algo inteligente, venga ves ….

Hey Susan …. Eh, te he dicho que estas muy guapa

Si por alguna casualidad, motivo o efecto secundario de algo que has ingerido con anterioridad crees que me lo voy a tragar que lo dices en serio es que estas peor de lo que yo creía.

Bueno solo intentaba empezar un tema de conversación, además es verdad que lo pienso.

Venga dime que es lo que tanto odias de mi – Sirius se para y se pone en frente de ella esperando respuesta

Bueno si quieres saberlo que eres engreído, alborotador, pesado, mujeriego y un peligro publico andante

También tengo cosas buenas sabes, no soy de piedra por mucho que tu digas – se giro y siguió andando sin decir palabra

Mientras en otro lugar

Has oído eso – dijo Lily

No, acaso tienes miedo – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de James

No tengo miedo pero si me atacan quiero estar preparada – contesto una lily a la que no le gusta nada que la traten de cobarde.

Tu no tienes que temer nada, aquí estoy yo para protegerte

No le temo a nada

A nada – dijo james que la acorraló en un árbol mirándola fijamente a los ojos

A nada

Entonces porque estas temblando

Ehh – Lily sabia perfectamente que contestar temblaba por tenerlo tan cerca de ella, casi compartiendo las respiraciones, pero de ninguna manera iba a decirle eso así que se quedó callada sin saber que excusa dar.

No me vas a contestar verdad, bueno tampoco lo esperaba – decía mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

Que estas .. – Lily cada vez mas preocupada por lo que James pensaba hacer – James que …

Tranquila solo te estoy atando el zapato, me he dado cuenta antes y he pensado que si seguías así te caerías, yo te agarraría y eso te incomodaría así que si te los ataba bien nos ahorraríamos todo el proceso.

Uff – lily suspiro aliviada

Que seguimos haber si llegamos a la casa

Si claro

Al cabo de unos minutos la extraña tensión que se había formado entre los dos jóvenes había desaparecido por completo y ahora hablaban animadamente del próximo partido de quiddich

Crees que debería meter a Higgins de bateador?

No se James tu eres el capitán

Y tu mi mejor cazadora venga dime

Bueno para serte sincera Higgins tampoco mata, vale su hermano fue muy bueno cuando jugaba hace 3 años pero …. No lo veo claro

Podríamos organizar pruebas, y si no encontramos a nadie poner a Higgins.

No es mal plan pero – es ese momento la tierra tembló un poco – has oído eso

Otra vez asustada lily no hay na… - el temblor se repite – vale lo he oído

Ves como no son paranoias mías

Pero de done viene el temblor

No se pero apresurémonos no podemos estar muy lejos de la casa

Vale venga corre

Corrieron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, en el centro había una casa grande casi una mansión toda de madera oscura.

Has visto que grande como la habrán construido tan rápido – preguntó lily

Quizás la han usado varios años mira esta un poco quemada

Espero que no se nos queme a nosotros venga entremos

Cruzaron la puerta del enorme caserón, en su interior habían unas largas escaleras que subían hacia arriba y dos pasillos alargados a los lados. James y Lily decidieron separarse para buscar mejor, al cabo de 10 minutos ya habían encontrado 2 nidos de Ashwinders pero faltaba uno.

No puede estar lejos – dijo Lily desesperada

No te preocupes lo encontraremos, no puede costar tanto encontrar algo que quema lo que toca

Hablando de quemar no hueles a quemado

De donde viene? – preguntó James

Creo que del ático, vamos corre

Lily ten cuidad esas escaleras están muy hechas polvo

Pero bien tenemos que subir

Mejor espera tu fuera; subiré yo apagaré el incendio y congelaré los ashwinders

James – ahora era lily la que se ponía delante de él y lo miraba fijamente – ni se te ocurra hacerte el valiente i menos cuando hablamos de que esas escaleras pueden caerse en cualquier momento i tu estar encima de ellas

Venga lils desde cuando te preocupa lo que me pueda pasar

Que hasta ahora te ayas comportado como un inmaduro no significa que te quiera ver muerto.

En ese momento el techo de encima las escaleras se cae cayendo con el los huevos de ahswinder que empiezan a quemar la montaña de ruinas. James en un hábil movimiento de muñeca lo congela y coge los huevos, se los da a lily y salen corriendo de ahí para ir a buscar al profesor garner.

Media hora después James y Lily, se dirigen a su sala común para descansar un ratoy asegurarse queSusan no ha matado a Sirius.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa! Espero que hos guste el capitulo, siento haber tardado pero he tenido una seamna un poco movidita con 7 examenes y un trabajo que presentar no he tenido ni 1 segundo de descanso. 


End file.
